The Best Things
by TurururuChan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a sleepover and Sasuke faces his fear. Drabble, oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I don't make any money with this.

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke have a sleepover and Sasuke faces his fear.

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** fuff

**An:** Inspired by the situation in my room xD

~*~

They managed to convince their mothers to let them have that sleepover. After what? Twenty minutes of asking? That was a long time in their short lives. They knew each other for a while now, the whole five years of their lives, and having been friends almost the same amount of time in you didn't count those few minutes when they claimed to hate each other because the other had dome something bad.

Of course, the fact that they were next door neighbours helped in making their friendship closer.

The blonde jerk next to him, also known as his best friend Naruto, was bouncing happily on his bed as his mother was putting the bedding on the mattress on the floor. The raven boy was trying to sit still, but the bounding ball of happiness was making it hard.

"Naruto, sweety, don't jump on your bed." Kushina said absentmindedly. She didn't have to look up to see her son really doing it. She thought it was cute to see them so excited. Naruto sure was, and she was sure that the other boy was as well, no matter how much he didn't want to show it. He might be hard to read, but his eyes said everything. There was excitement in there...

"Okay!" Naruto yelled, and stopped although his legs continued to kick in the air. Sasuke was thankful for at least a little peace.

Kushina made a bed for Sasuke, and then sighed contently. "Now..." She wiped the non-existent sweat from her forehead, "Do you want something to drink Sasuke? Naruto always has his glass of warm milk before bed." She asked the quiet boy.

Sasuke looked at the woman, thinking about it.

"I want it." Naruto said.

"I know you do..." Kushina said amusedly, "But I was asking Sasuke sweety."

"Oh..." Naruto sounded hurt even though he had no real reason to feel like that. He looked away, his eyes searched his room for something interesting while his mother conversed with the raven boy.

"Sure," Sasuke said. His mother would never allow him to drink something before bed. If he was thirsty he would go down to the kitchen and drink it there. Would she be angry with him if she knew he was behaving like that? It was exciting.

Kushina nodded her head and left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked, "We can play some games." He suggested.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded his head.

Naruto grinned happily and got off of his bed. He went to one of the piles on the floor and got to his knees. He started digging through the mess. Sasuke watched him search. Kushina returned soon after with two glasses of milk on a tray. She put the things on Naruto's worktable that wasn't exactly his worktable since he didn't have any work to do.

"When you want to shower, come and tell me." She said, smiling.

"Sure." Naruto said, not looking up from where he was, and Sasuke nodded his head, murmuring a small "sure" as well. "Mum, have you seen my game?" Naruto asked, giving up on searching through the entire room.

"Ah, how many times have I told you to clean your room honey? You would have been able to find it more easily..." Kushina said and also got on her knees to help her son search.

Sasuke watched the interaction and thought about it. His room was always clean and he could always find anything he needed. Then again, he didn't have as much things as the blonde did, so it could be that too.

"Found it!" Naruto exclaimed. The game was apparently under his bed. Kushina shook her head amusedly, and left the room. Naruto crawled back to the bed after putting the game into the console. He also brought two controllers and a remote for the television. The game started and the boys played for who knew how long. Kushina returned and only then did they stop. It was getting really exciting too. Of course, Sasuke was winning.

"It's late, do you want to shower now?" She asked, and the boys nodded their heads. "Okay, come to the bathroom then."

Naruto went first and Sasuke followed after him. They took their pyjamas and Sasuke took his toothbrush. The bathroom was nice, it had that big bathtub in the corner and it smelt nice too.

"Take off your clothes," Kushina said while rummaging through the cabinet, searching for some towels. Sasuke blushed, not being able to help himself. She wanted him to take off his clothes in from on them? Naruto seemed not to have a problem with being naked. He was quick to remove his clothes and get into the bathtub. Sasuke was slower. He carefully took off everything and then he folded his clothes and put them on the washing machine. Naruto had just left them on the floor. Sasuke felt weird, as if someone was watching him.

Naruto was.

The blond's eyes were on raven's body.

"How come you're so white?" The blonde asked pointing at Sasuke and then at himself. Naruto's skin was darker than Sasuke's. The blonde's skin looked like it was dipped in a caramel, in a honey, while Sasuke's was pale, moon-white-like.

"Baka..." Sasuke muttered and Naruto wondered what his Japanese friend had said. He frowned but soon he forgot about it. Sasuke got over his shyness. Kushina helped them wash and dry. The boys brushed their teeth later and then they went back to Naruto's bed room.

Kushina tucked them in and gave each a kiss on their foreheads. "Goodnight boys," She said. Naruto's father, Minato, was also there, standing on a doorway. "Goodnight son, Sasuke..." He said. The adults turned off the light and the two boys were left in a dark.

They stayed in silence for a while. Sasuke turned to his side and decided he would sleep. "Ne.." He heard Naruto speak, "Sasuke..." The blonde whispered, "Are you awake?" He asked. The raven thought about not answering, but then he answered in the end.

"Yes, what is it?" Sasuke asked, yawning.

"I can't sleep." Naruto admitted, yawing as well.

"Me neither." Sasuke said.

"I'm bored." Naruto added.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno..." Naruto whisper became louder.

When Naruto didn't say anything for a while, Sasuke closed his eyes. He realised he couldn't sleep for real. He didn't understand how was that possible since he was so tired before. He turned to lie on his back. His eyes searched Naruto's ceiling and he wondered why the spiders thought that the dark corners of someone's room were nice that much. In the next minute he became aware of his thoughts and that made him awake. There was really a spider up there.

Now, Uchiha Sasuke was a brave young man. He could get into a fight with several boys at the same time and still end up victorious, he could be alone in the dark with no fear, and the doctors and the dentists were also no big deal to him, but spiders... he hated spiders. They were really scary with their many legs and many eyes and many lines on their bodies and all those yellow dots and spots and red lines and green curves.

He knew he was slightly exaggerating but they were so ugly!

And scary too.

They had that sticky net thing.

They killed fleas.

He vaguely remembered his elder brother Itachi saying they were also good for something.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called in a whisper. "_Naruto_!"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Are you awake?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm..." Naruto replied.

"Is that a yes?"

"Mhm... What is it?" Naruto murmured in his pillow.

Sasuke didn't reply. Instead, he got up and crawled from his bed. In the next second he came to Naruto's bed and lifted the covers.

"Move..." He ordered.

"What?" Naruto asked, not understanding really and becoming more awake. He moved nonetheless. Sasuke crawled in with him and closed the covers behind his back. He pushed himself closer to Naruto and wrapped his little arms around Naruto.

"Goodnight..." Sasuke whispered, not answering any of Naruto's questions. The blonde was tired and not in the mood to ask questions. He just sighed and closed his eyes, continuing to sleep.

Sasuke was content. The spiders had no chance now that he was with Naruto. The blonde would protect him no matter what.

With that thought in his mind, the raven also closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
